TE EXTRAÑO
by AnitaBones
Summary: Éste es mi primer fic bueno, minific tan sólo tiene éste capítulo, a pesar de lo cortito que és, espero transmitir con él sentimientos y provocaros una sonrisa. Soy nueva así que espero poder unirme a la familia.


**Éste es mi primer fic (bueno, minific) tan sólo tiene éste capítulo, a pesar de lo cortito que és, espero transmitir con él se**

**Éste es mi primer fic (bueno, minific) tan sólo tiene éste capítulo, a pesar de lo cortito que és, espero transmitir con él sentimientos y provocaros una sonrisa. Es una história inventada por mí sobre David y Emily, para contrarestar tanto rumor de su distanciamiento. Espero no ofender a nadie pues no és para nada mi intención y como dice todo el mundo en los fics…los personajes no me pertecen. Saludos.**

David- Hola  
Emily- Hola  
D- Aquí estamos otra vez...  
E- Sí...  
D- Como estás?  
E- Estoy...y tú?  
D- No estoy  
E- Ah...  
D- Que pasa?  
E- Como?  
D- Que qué te pasa?  
E- ...  
D- Emily respondeme  
E- Yo...Te extraño  
D- Vaya!...a mi?  
E- A tí, a todo lo que teníamos  
D- Oh! Mi Emi, Yo también, y mucho  
E- Duele  
D- Sí, duele demasiado  
E- En fin, como todo lo bueno, tiene un final  
D- NO! No voy a permitirlo, no pienso aceptarlo Emily.  
E- El qué?  
D- Perder lo que teníamos, lo que tenemos, no hemos hecho nada ni daño a nadie.  
E- Hay quién no piensa así David, quizá alguien sí se ha sentido dañado.  
D- El daño lo sufrimos ahora nosotros, no es justo.  
E- Lo sé.  
D- Emily, estoy sufriendo, no me siento feliz, me faltas tú.  
E- Intento olvidarte David...pero no puedo.  
D- Y yo que me alegro...Entre tú y yo hay una conexión especial y eso nadie puede romperlo, no lo permitiré.  
E- El tiempo  
D- El tiempo y el destino, ja!, serán nuestros aliados, porque lo que no desaparece con el tiempo, lo que está destinado a suceder, no podrá ser borrado, eliminado, no, ni el tiempo ni el olvido ni la distancia ni nada que se interponga en el camino, y Emily, ese es nuestro camino.  
E- Y a dónde nos lleva ese camino?  
D- Ya te lo he dicho Emily, a la felicidad. A ser felices tú y yo.  
E- No sé si no lo entiendo o es que no lo quiero entender...  
D- Da igual Emily, pasará lo que tenga que pasar, y ahora sé que va a ser muy bueno para nosotros, para los 2. Pero haremos una cosa.  
E- El que?  
D- Será entre tú y yo. Nada ni nadie podrá interferir, porque sólo lo sabremos tú y yo.  
E- Creo que sigo sin entenderlo del todo David  
D- Yo te lo haré entender Emi.  
E- Ay David! Vuelvo a ver esa luz en tu mirada y me da miedo  
D- Vuelvo a tener esa luz porque estoy aquí, contigo, a tu lado, como debe ser, como nunca debió dejar de ser, porque esa luz és el reflejo de tu mirada  
E- Tenemos que ser fuertes  
D- Muy fuertes  
E- No dejarnos vencer  
D- No hay quién nos venza  
E- David...vuelves a sonreir  
D- Tú también estás sonriendo  
E- Porque veo que vuelves a ser tú, mi David, con tu simple compañía me olvido del mundo, de mi alrededor, y haces que yo también vuelva a ser yo.  
D- Nosotros Emi, me gusta más decir nosotros. Volvemos a ser nosotros. Como en la serie, somos el centro.  
E- Y ahora que hacemos?  
D- Que hacemos con qué?  
E- Con la gente, los fans, el equipo, todos saben que hace algún tiempo algo a cambiado.  
D- Les haremos pensar que estaban equivocados, que todo fué una mala interpretación.  
E- Cómo David?  
D- Cuando estrenemos temporada, volveremos a hacernos fotos juntos, a reir juntos, a ir a fiestas juntos, a abrazarnos...y como siempre disfrutar de nuestra compañía sin importarnos lo que hay alrededor.  
E- Vale, no sigas...  
D- Si sigo, y volveré a intentar besarte una y mil veces  
E- Venga!, ya estamos!  
D- Ahora dí que no te gusta!  
E- Nunca he dicho que era malo...  
D- Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba tanto como a mí  
E- David!!  
D- Vale, me callo...ya te lo encontrarás  
E- Y con los otros qué David?  
D- Que otros?  
E- Los "malos", los que no quieren que hagamos esas cosas, los que no quieren vernos juntos, los que ven como un problema nuestra química y nuestras bromas.  
D- Al cuerno con ellos!! Mira lo que nos han hecho!! Tanto mi mujer como tu novio o tu hermana, ya que nos quieren tanto, tendrán que aprender a vivir con ello, porque ésto és lo que nos hace felices y se suponen que quieren nuestra felicidad. El resto, el que no lo acepte, para mí han dejado de existir Emily, escuché a todos una vez y mira como acabamos, tristes, amargados, infelices y alejados, no hacemos nada malo, respetaremos siempre que nos respeten. Desde ahora mismo, sólo haré lo que me aporte felicidad y tú a mi lado Emi eres mi felicidad.  
E- Adiós mal pensados, adiós desconfiados, adiós a todo aquel que no nos deje ser nosotros mismos. Quien quiera estar a nuestro lado deberá aceptarnos como somos. Que se enteren todos!! David eres parte de mi felicidad!!  
D- Ahora lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos. Por fin vuelvo a ver en tus ojos ese inmenso cielo lleno de estrellas.  
E- Ese inmenso cielo lleno de estrellas lo has creado tú David, en mi corazón, los ojos tan sólo te transmiten el reflejo. Ahora y siempre, ese és tu cielo.  
D- Ahora y siempre Emily, juntos, tú y yo, hoy y PARA SIEMPRE.  
E- Prométemelo  
D- Te lo prometo Emily Deschannel.

Y mientras ellos se perdían en sus miradas profundas llenas de sentimientos y deseos, abrazándose como aquellos que hace años que se añoran y se anhelan, de fondo, se distingue el sonido de una canción que dice así:

"Te extraño...  
porque vive en mí tu recuerdo"  
"Te olvido...  
a cada minuto lo intento"  
"Te amo...  
y es que ya no tengo remedio, te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo"

Espero haberos entretenido un rato y ya me direis que os a parecido.

Anita


End file.
